I Want To Be A Ninja
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Draco is keeping secrets, and Harry will get to the bottom of it. Even if it means having to trail his husband like a stalker. HPDM Slash. Oneshot.


**Title: I Want To Be A Ninja**

**_by Reiko Katsura_  
**

**Series: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Type: One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. NCII.  
**

**Summary: Draco is keeping secrets, and Harry _will_ get to the bottom of it. Even if it means having to trail his husband like a stalker. HPDM Slash. Oneshot.**

* * *

Draco was keeping secrets.

Harry peered an eye open as the sound of his bedroom door opening resonated softly throughout the bedroom, and opened both eyes as the door closed.

Once the light from the hallway vanished, and darkness once again gained prominence in his incredibly large and well decorated bed chamber, Harry shot up from his bed, threw himself off it, and slid on the black robe that he had intentionally kept beside his bed, in the event that Draco should decided to once again venture out on his rather many night time escapades.

He grabbed his wand from the nearby dresser, and slid on a pair of slippers. Harry made sure not to make even the slightest of sounds as he slid out of the room, into the dark hall, and closed the door behind me.

"_Point me _Draco Malfoy." he whispered to the wand that lay in his open, outstretched palm. The wand began to spin, and Harry went north as the wand pointed ahead.

He walked slowly, silently, making sure that not even his footsteps could be heard in the silence that was his house past twelve o'clock midnight. It would have been easier, perhaps, to have used his invisibility cloak, but had decided against it in the end.

He felt guilty enough for trailing his husband in the middle of the night, like some stalker or robber. But it was Draco who was wholly at fault for his current desperation. For weeks Draco had gone off disappearing in the middle of the night, and wouldn't come back to bed for at least an hour later. Once, when Harry had been almost fully awake at the time that Draco was about to disappear, he asked–– or demanded–– his husband of eight years to tell him where he was going. Draco had gotten defensive, and refused to tell him anything other than "It's none of your concern, Potter", immediately referring to his last name to prove that Harry had irritated him. That night, Draco had gone back to bed in a rather pissy mood, and Harry couldn't possibly fathom _why._

Two weeks after that, he confronted Draco again, and told him that he was tired of waking up alone in bed, and in the middle of the night, no less. Draco shrugged it off, and reiterated that it wasn't his business.

It was then that Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

Harry was surprised when Draco's foot steps, which had been going to the foyer, headed up the stairs instead. He had been convinced that Draco had been leaving their flat at night, because really? Who would disappear every night to do something at _home?_ And then Harry frowned, because he was so terribly eager to find out what it was that Draco was doing.

He followed his blonde husband up the stairs, past the second landing, and onto the third. He paused in his tracks behind the wall as Draco stopped walking, and looked over his shoulder cautiously to make sure that no one–– Harry in particular–– was following. Seeming satisfied, he resumed his pace to the end of the hall, and stopped just short of a large, silver door. Harry had never seen that door. But then again, he rarely ever came up to the third floor.

Draco flicked his wand and muttered something that Harry couldn't hear, and the silver door immediately turned the color red, to blue, and then silver again. Harry didn't need to know the incantation to know that the door was protected by a locking charm, protected by a password, that was much stronger than what _Alohamora _was capable of opening. He frowned. What was Draco hiding that needed to be so protected so badly?

Draco slipped into the room, and closed it softly behind him. Harry quietly rushed up to the door, and pressed his ear to it. No sound came from within. Draco must have used _Silencio, _he decided.

Harry touched the handle of the knob quickly and softly, to make sure that no alarm would sound, though he doubted that it would, since the protection charm Draco used should have been temporarily nullified until he himself locked the room again.

It was only when Harry opened the door slightly that the sound of strange voices and music rand out into the hall.

"_Sasuke-teme! I will defeat you in battle, Dattebayo!" _

"_Keep telling yourself that, teme." _

"_Gah! I will make you respect me, bastard! Believe it!" _

"_Dobe." _

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he peeked through the crack in the door and witnessed a very unfamiliar, and altogether downright horrifying, scene.

Draco was dressed in… something that could only be described as _ninja_ clothing. In his hands where some sort of metal star, and a knife. He was wearing flip flaps, and his hair was gelled and styled in the most stunning, gravity defying do he had ever seen.

In the far right corner of the room sat something that Harry had never thought to see in his home. It was a telly. A _muggle television._ And it was Draco's! What was also astonishing was what was _on_ the television. A blonde kid, dressed in orange and blue, was jumping around the screen like an absolute lunatic. Harry couldn't believe that his Draco Malfoy was watching cartoons!

He jumped back in shot as a silver knife with a metal ring at its end came _whooshing _past him, followed by what could only be a blue ball of swirling wind, and Draco cried out from the top of his voice, "_Rasengan!" _

And that was all Harry could bring himself to watch.

He shut the door tightly behind him, gulped, and quickly walked down the stairs and into his room. He slipped off his robes and slippers, plopped onto the bed, covered himself with the sheets, and closed his eyes, all the while trying to burn out the memory of his husband jumping around and playing ninja.

Well, at least one good thing had come from that night.

With an eager sigh, Harry fell asleep again with the promise that he would order his own set of ninja clothes.

Perhaps tomorrow Draco would allow him to come along and play ninja. And perhaps, they wouldn't have to leave their bedroom to do it.

* * *

**A/N: -Shrugs- The first HP/Naruto-yaoi crossover I ever read** (An A Rank: Howarts Mission) **was just updated today, and I just wanted to play with the HPDM/Naruto idea a little bit. This was fun to write, actually. Not very original, but still fun. And since I won't be able to update my HP FF's (I love you, Truly I do and Expecting) and my Naruto FF (Mentally in Love) until next week, I figured "why not..." **

**Honestly, I don't read many oneshots. I like super long Fan Fiction, or reasonably long one's, anyway. Short, GOOD oneshots, always leave me longing for more.  
**


End file.
